A fairy tale CM style
by Hotch-Prentiss-fan
Summary: like the title say a fairy tale with our beloved profilers in it a big thanks to Sienna27 H/P JJ/Rossi M/G Reid/Austin


**A fairy tale CM style **

**Author notes **

**Hi is me again I´m taking this space to thank Sienna27 you know what you did and because every good action deserves a reward I hope you like this :)**

**I hope you can understand I know my English is pretty bad but I´m trying **

**Looking for a beta that understand spanish just a little **

A grandmother was telling children a story, they were listening because all love to hear it.

"_Once upon a time senior king writer David Rossi and his new wife the kingdom media liaison JJ were worried because unit chief prince Aaron and his son prince you´re so cute that I could eat you Jack were sad, because former unit chief wife Haley got killed by George I wish you rotten in hell Foyet and his heart didn´t heal and told the senior king writer David Rossi and his new wife the kingdom media liaison JJ that he will never love again._

_So senior king writer David Rossi and his new wife the kingdom media liaison JJ and their friends lord Derek chocolate Adonis Morgan and his wife the kingdom technical analyst lady Penelope Garcia-Morgan knew that they need the help of the wisest men in all the kingdom._

_Senior king writer David Rossi and his new wife the kingdom media liaison JJ and their friends lord Derek chocolate Adonis Morgan and his wife the kingdom technical analyst lady Penelope Garcia-Morgan went looking for Spencer I know all thing about everything but I still look like a young child Reid for him to give them some advice about the unit chief prince Aaron´s heart._

_Spencer I know all thing about everything but I still look like a young child Reid told them that only fairy Godmother Sienna27 will know what to do because she was known in all kingdoms for performing miracles. _

_Fairy Godmother Sienna27 was the queen of fairy godmothers and when she wasn´t granting wishes she was writing her novels, like Falling in love with a girl which last chapter 125 got all the readers eating their nail to know what came next,so when senior king writer David Rossi and his new wife the kingdom media liaison JJ and their friends lord Derek chocolate Adonis Morgan and his wife the kingdom technical analyst lady Penelope Garcia-Morgan found fairy Godmother Sienna27 she told them that they will have to send unit chief prince Aaron to look for SSA your smile is pretty princess Emily she told them that Erin I don´t like anybody wicked witch Strauss had her and that Kevin I wish you were send to Timbuktu because I like Morgan and Garcia together Lynch was guarding her and then she vanished, to keep making miracles happen._

_So senior king writer David Rossi and his new wife the kingdom media liason JJ and their friends lord Derek chocolate adonis Morgan and his wife the kingdom technical analyst lady Penelope Garcia-Morgan beg unit chief__ prince Aaron to go look for SSA your smile is pretty princess Emily not them even know why._

_Unit chief prince Aaron send a glare to Kevin I wish you were send to Timbuktu because I like Morgan and Garcia together Lynch that set him on fire and then he fought with Erin I don´t like anybody wicked witch Strauss and kick her wicked witch ass and went looking for SSA your smile is pretty princess Emily._

_He went to the room where she was imprisoned and throw down the door, and then happen the moment that unit chief prince Aaron and SSA your smile is pretty princess Emily look at each other for the first time he smiled, and then something amazing happened again unit chief Aaron´s heart beat again, SSA your smile is pretty princess Emily had make him smile._

_Unit chief prince Aaron took SSA your smile is pretty princess Emily with him to his kingdom and after a time they became husband and wife and SSA your smile is pretty now queen Emily give unit chief now king Aaron two more heirs and and his son prince you´re so cute that I could eat you Jack a brother and a sister and all in the BAU kingdom live happy ever after, all because fairy godmother Sienna27 made another miracle happen, because helping two person find each other is a miracle don´t you agreed?._

_The end ._

Six children were peacefully sleeping and their grandparent were tired.

Jennifer Jerau-Rossi, David Rossi, Emily Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia Morgan, Spencer Reid and his wife Austin Reid were having fun, but again...

"why I had to be saved?..."

"technical analyst only? And com on it was one date I had with Kevin and you will remember that all of our lives?.."

"and senior, cara now I´m a senior back in the days I was just mature and well the king part that´s not a problem I know I was the king, still am..."

"and chocolate Adonis still? Little sister is been thirty years change that..."

"I know you know that statistics show that the probabilities that one person can know..."

"Spencer sweetheart it was a story..."

"uh sorry then"

Every time Jennifer Jerau-Rossi told that story to all the children the complaining came after that, every member except one, him, unit chief king Aaron.

"I love that story JJ, amazing"

"thanks unit chief king Aaron"

"you´re welcome kingdom media liaison JJ"

And then they would laugh about it but they would feel fine because that story always made them believe that miracles can happen, even if you need the help of an unexpected source just as a fairy godmother.

The End

_**A/N 2:**_

_**Like I say before I hope you like this, it was the only way I find to thanks for what you did.**_

_**Thanks Sienna27 for make that miracle happen **_

_**Lyna :) **_


End file.
